Stokes Family
Stokes Family Family heritage Family Members'' * Bill Stokes * Jillian Stokes * Nick Stokes * Gil Grissom Jr. * Daniel Stokes * Christian Stokes * Adeline Stokes * Sam '' Status''Extant'' Relationship Status Related families'' * Grissom Family * Sidle Family Affiliation Property'' * Stokes Ranch * Nick's Apartment (Formerly) * Nick's House (Formerly) * Gil Jr's Penthouse (Formerly) * Stokes Vegas Home (Formerly) * Stokes San Diego Home (Currently) '' *'Bill Stokes:' Bill is Nick Stokes father. He is happily married to his wife Jillian. Not much is known about him except he and his wife lives in Dallas, Texas and that Bill is a judge. He is also Gil Grissom Jr's. father-in-law *'Jillian Stokes:' Nothing is much known about her except she is happily married to her husband Bill and is Nick's mother. She is also Gil Grissom Jr's. mother-in-law. *'Nick Stokes:' Nick is Bill and Jillian's son. Sadly, Nick was molested at age nine by a female babysitter. Thus he often has difficulty investigating crimes committed against children. Nick attended Texas A&M University, where he pledged at a fraternity. After leaving college, he joined the Dallas Police Department and took a job with the crime lab, where he specialized in hair and fiber analysis. Nick decided to leave Texas for Las Vegas. There, he found he could "be his own man", and joined its successful CSI team under the leadership of Grissom in 1997. He met Gil Grissom Jr. in 1997 and the two immediately became good friends, they started to get romantic in October 6, 2000 and officially became a couple on September 27, 2001. Nick marries Gil Grissom Jr. on May 20, 2004 and have been married since then. *'Gil Grissom Jr.:' Gil Grissom Jr. is Bill and Jillian's son-in-law. He met Nick Stokes in 1997 when he moved from Dallas to Las Vegas and the two immediately became good friends, they started to get romantic in October 6, 2000 and officially became a couple on September 27, 2001. Gil Grissom Jr. marries Nick Stokes on May 20, 2004 and have been married since then. *'Daniel Stokes:' Daniel Stokes is Gil Grissom-Stokes Jr. and Nick Stokes son. He is Sofia Curtis's surrogate/biological son. Daniel is Bill and Jillian's grandson on Nicks side and he is Gil and Sara's grandson on Gil Jr's side. He is the identical brother to Christian Stokes and is older brother to Adeline Stokes. *'Christian Stokes:' Christian Stokes is Gil Grissom-Stokes Jr. and Nick Stokes son. He is Sofia Curtis's surrogate/biological son. Christian is Bill and Jillian's grandson on Nicks side and he is Gil and Sara's grandson on Gil Jr's side. He is the identical brother to Daniel Stokes and is older brother to Adeline Stokes. *'Adeline Stokes:' Adeline Stokes is Gil Grissom-Stokes Jr. and Nick Stokes only daughter. She is Sofia Curtis's surrogate/biological daughter. Adeline is Bill and Jillian's granddaughter on Nicks side and he is Gil and Sara's granddaughter on Gil Jr's side. She is the younger sister to Daniel and Christian Stokes. *'Sam:' Sam is a retired K-9 unit dog and is now a part of the Stokes family who is owned by Nick and Gil Stokes. Category:Stokes Family